


Cold

by Pisteuo



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1587488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pisteuo/pseuds/Pisteuo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A group of explorers venture up a mysterious and supposedly haunted mountain to search for an ancient power that is Guarded by a strange specter. Will they make it out alive? or will the guardian of the mountain destroy them all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This was my first attempt at writing fanfiction for anything, I hope you enjoy it! Steam powered giraffe does not belong to me. The becile bots belong to neckreductionsurgery.  
> None of the characters in this chapter belong to me.

Cold. Unbearable cold, surrounded the stiff cold bodies of the strange explorers from Asinina as they continued their trek up the impossibly steep mountain. Their bodies seemingly unaffected by the cold icy winds of the mountain Bloorik. they climbed up the mountain with mechanical precision . As they climbed a lone figure watched their ascent up the bleak rock from an overhang far above the climbers. The shape watched as the explorers grew closer with a interested gaze. It knew what the travelers had climbed all this way for, and It wasn't about to give it up without a fight. It swiftly went over to a ornate wall that appeared to be sparking slightly and possibly even glowing a strange tinge of a sickly green and started making preparations.

''Get a move on!'' Hare growled, as they slowly ascended towards their final goal; was an old cave on the cliffs of bloorik that an old legend claimed was supposedly supposed to contain an unspeakable evil. Most dismissed it as just, that a legend, But turned out it wasn't just a legend, as it turned out to be real.

As they arrived at the cave they had traveled all this way for, They heard an ungodly screech, It was if a mime's unheard voice had unleashed itself from the stone cold prison of a mime's heart all at once. ''What the blazes was that?!'' screamed Buster, As he scrambled to get his gun out. "I don't know" said the deep scratchy voice of Skull.

"Well Figure it out!" barked Buster, "we have come too far to not return with what we came here for! So get to it!"

The Shadowy figure watched them with a keen Interest as they scrambled around to complete the orders that Buster gave out to them, Two of the strange figures seemed different than the rest. One of them was extremely tall, and it might just be the snow but it seemed like he didn't have a face, only a skull, the slightly shorter of the two appeared to be wearing a coach mens hat, very odd for sub- zero temperatures but, none of the individuals in fact, seemed to notice the cold or be affected by it.

As he continued giving orders to his group, Buster Heard a low rumbling in the distance, It continued to grow louder and louder until he finally looked up and saw a cloud of snow barreling towards them at an alarming pace. As he finally realized what it was He Yelled "Avalanche! Get down!''. But it was too late the avalanche was already upon them and they were buried in snow.

As the figure watch Its plan unfold, It smiled a but perhaps even grinning, so pleased with Itself that Its murderous plan had worked and That Its treasure was safe… For Now .


End file.
